Ace Goes to Earn Money/Ace Saves his New Friends
(Later that day, Ogremon went upstairs and found Ace huddled in front of his bedroom window, feeling saddened and guilty for his earlier fist fight with Seifer. Hearing his father approach, Ace answered calmly and sadly) Ace: Let me guess…. You’re here to berate me, right? (Feeling sympathy towards his son, Ogremon then replied differently) Ogremon: Not necessarily. (Ace got calmly surprised and turned to Ogremon in confusion) Ogremon: I heard that the fight was caused by Seifer because…. He said, you were the son of a dishwasher, huh? (Ace sighed in frustration) Ace: Yeah, so what if he did? (Then he became unsure) Ace: What…? If he said was true…? (Ogremon sighed softly and spoke up) Ogremon: If you must know…. I was a dishwasher when I was young…. (Ace got surprised) Ace: Really? Ogremon: (Nods) Yes. I used to be a dishwasher, growing up, cleaning in the kitchen. Ace: How did you become a rich owner of a diner? Ogremon: Glad you asked. I actually proved my talent by showing it; By being who you truly are from not on the outside, but on the inside. (Ace got interested that he got up) Ace: How did you show it? Ogremon: Hard work. Whether it’s a job selling things, or cooking. And it earned me money because of it. Then because of my popularity on those jobs, I was offered a position as owner of this diner when you were born. So, I accepted and that’s why I’m owner and former dishwasher. (Ace then thought it over and slowly got an idea as he slowly brightened up) Ace: Well…. Ogremon: Now, if you want, you could try and prove to everyone that you’re more than a clumsy employee and the son of a dishwasher by…. (He tried to think up the right thing to say, but Ace beat him) Ace: Hard work…. (Ogremon got calmly surprised) Ogremon: Yes. Ace: I can go sell things to earn money. Ogremon: (Unaware at first) That’s nice, Ace, that’s…. (Realizes) Wait! Sell things? Ace: Yeah! Be like a delivery boy for this diner! (Ogremon thought it over as Ace continued excitedly) Ace: Then once I have enough money…! (Ogremon realized happily and finished for him) Ogremon: You’ll own a restaurant! Ace: Exactly! I’ll even try to open a restaurant of my own! Like, say, a Mexican restaurant! Ogremon: (Chuckles) You’re just like me when I was your age. (Then Ace slowly went glum) Ace: That’s what Ma wanted…. (Ogremon went glum and nods in agreement) Ogremon: Yeah. I miss her, too…. (He places his hand on Ace’s left shoulder in comfort) Ogremon: But if she were here, she would be proud of your decision…. (Ace smiled softly) Ace: Yeah, she would. (Then they run out of the room to start packing for Ace to start his work, running by Seifer’s group and Drake, who overheard the conversation and surprised as they zipped by, not noticing them. Later, after Ace finished packing some equipment Ogremon needed him to sell, he was ready to go out into the world of Oz, selling the things for money. At the entrance to the diner, Ace is ready to leave with a silent Seifer’s group, a proud Ogremon, and a calm Drake watching him make his leave) Ogremon: Now remember, like my old man said, nobody likes a showoff. Ace: Got it. (He runs off, waving goodbye to Ogremon, who waved back) Ace: Make ya proud! Ogremon: Good luck! (Then everyone bidded Ace goodbye, except Seifer, who just waved silently and flatly. Then after that’s over, Seifer’s group and Ogremon goes inside, but Drake remained outside, looking to the direction Ace left at. Then he calmly smiled an evil smirk, and as if coming up with an idea, he leaves. Ogremon notice him leave and asked him) Ogremon: Drake? (Hearing him, he stopped) Ogremon: Where are you going? Drake: Just a little walk. (Ogremon, unfortunately, fell for it) Ogremon: Oh, a little exercise. Don’t overwork yourself! Drake: Don’t worry. (He resumes walking away, which unknown to Ogremon, gave a dark evil glare with an evil smirk) Drake: I won’t…. (Elsewhere inside the diner, Seifer’s group saw Drake leave and suspicious, they secret follow him, not letting Ogremon see them leave. After they were gone, Ogremon called out to them) Ogremon: Seifer’s group, would you…? (He noticed they’re gone, but he shrugged) Ogremon: I guess they’re taking the day off already. (In the forest, alone while following Drake, Seifer’s group were talking while walking) Rai: Why’re we following Drake? Fuu: Thought you hated Ace? Seifer: I do. I just think something’s up with Drake. And I need to know what’s up with him. (A short pause) Fuu: Liar. Rai: You’re just following him to see if he’s following Ace, so you could try and apologize to the latter. Seifer: (Shocked) What?! No! Rai: Yes, you are, Seifer. Fuu: Tell the truth. (Seifer hesitated, but then gave in and confessed) Seifer: Alright, fine! Yes, I’m going to apologize to that Copular kid! But seriously, I really am seeing what Drake’s doing, going after him. Fuu: That’s better. Rai: Thanks for telling the truth, Seifer. (Seifer scoffs) Seifer: But don’t tell Ogremon I have gone soft to his son since his berating me to apologize! Understand?! Rai and Fuu: Yes, Seifer. (They resume their walk, then everything went black) Ace: (Voice-over) And what happened two days later? Snake: (Voice-over) I knowsssss! We then…. (A punching sound was heard) Snake: (Voice-over) Won’t ssssspoil it, Accccce. Ace: (Voice-over) Anywho, back to our story…. (Then we see Ace trekking through the forest, two days after his travels began, having no luck to find anybody to sell some things. Suddenly, he sees some apple trees near the Yellow Brick Road) Ace: Oh, good! I’m starving! (He realized something) Ace: Wait a minute! I have food. (He shrugs and runs up to the apple trees) Ace: Hey, that’s a good lookin’ apple! (He plucks an apple and then the first apple tree spoke up angrily) Apple tree 1: Hey! (Startled, Ace dropped the apple) Ace: Sorry. Forgot to ask permission. Apple tree 1: (To the apple trees) He forgot to ask us. Apple trees: (Chattering to each other) He forgot. (Then the first apple tree turned to Ace in anger) Apple tree 1: (Scoffs) You’re no worse that some ragtag group of misfits who tricked me into throwing some apples at them! (Confused, Ace asked away) Ace: Misfits? What were they, troublemakers? Apple tree 1: No, but they rudely didn’t ask us if they want to borrow some apples! Ace: Hmm…. (Then he proceeded to ask away) Ace: Can I at least have one apple? (The first apple tree crossed his arms, making Ace add in the polite word) Ace: Please? (The first apple tree scoffs again) Apple tree 1: Fine! Take it! But don’t ever forget to ask again! Ace: (Picking the apple he dropped up) Okay, okay, sheesh. (He proceeds to walk away) Ace: (Mumbling) Grumpy tree. (But the apple trees heard him and got angry) Apple tree 1: What?! (Startled, Ace realized they heard and tried to act innocent) Ace: (Chuckling nervously) Nothin’. I was just…. (Then the apple trees threw some apples at him, and one smacked right into Ace’s face, knocking him down, and making him drop his apple again) Apple tree 1: That’ll teach you to call us grumpy! (Recovering, Ace rubbed his smacked face in annoyance, then sighed in defeat as he picked his dropped apple up again) Ace: Whatever. (Then he walks away. Later, after trekking through more forest after finishing his apple, Ace threw aside the core and just when he resumed walking, he tripped and fell down a slope, dropping all of his things. After recovering, he noticed the stuff all broken and sighed sadly) Ace: Just great. How am I gonna sell these stuff now? (Then, he heard something crash onto the ground, confusing him) Ace: What was that? (He goes over to the source of the sound and saw a fallen tree, covering an opening in a hollow trunk of some kind, and it appeared to be on the verge of cracking through it) Ace: What the…? (Suddenly, he heard three voices and some raspberries from inside the trunk) Deep goofy voice: Hello?! Anybody there?! Snake-like voice: Help ussssssss! Spanish-accented voice: ¡Ayúdanos! Raspberries: Pbbbbbbth! (Curious, Ace ran over to the trunk and called out to them) Ace: Hello? What happened? (Suddenly, he heard the voices and raspberries speak up) Snake-like voice: Oh, exxxxcccccellent! Ssssssomeone heard ussssss! Spanish-accented voice: Senor, can you help us? Deep goofy voice: We’re trapped, and about to be crushed! Raspberries: Pbbbbbbbbthh-pbbbbth-pbbbbbth! (Suddenly, as if understanding the raspberries, Ace spoke up, translating it) Ace: Oh, a tree collapsed while you were resting in there and trapped ya? Raspberries: Pbbth. (Ace, feeling sorry for them, proceeded to try and push the fallen tree out of the way) Ace: (Struggling) Come on! (Then he turned to the trunk’s opening) Ace: Why can’t any of you do it? Deep goofy voice: Because the tree, if pushed from the inside, will crush us! Ace: Well, since I’m here, push while I pull. (A short pause) Three voices: Good idea! Rapsberries: Pbbth! (Then while Ace pulled at the fallen tree, something, or someone, pushed it away. Then the fallen tree successfully fell aside onto the ground, opening the trunk. Ace panted in relief) Ace: Okay. You’re free to go! Come out! (Then emerging from the trunk, calmly relieved were four familiar green-skinned teens, much to Ace’s surprise) Ace: Whoa. (Then the big green guy, where the deep goofy voice came from, ran up and hugged Ace happily) Green goofy boy: Thank you, Mister! (After struggling, Ace freed himself, gasping for air) Ace: (Panting) No touchy! Green goofy boy: Oops. Sorry. Didn’t realize my strongth. Ace: It’s “strength,” not strongth. Green snake-like boy: Exxxcusssse me, Missssster, but…. I wish to exxxxpresssss how grateful we’ssss are. Ace: Really? Green snake-like boy: Yesssssss. (The green ape-like boy blew a raspberry in agreement) Green Spanish-accented midget boy: We were worried we were gonna die when the tree was on the verge of breaking through and falling on us. (Then he pulls his comb out) Green Spanish-accented midget boy: Even my daughter thanks you! (Ace looked at him like he’s crazy. Then the green Spanish-accented midget boy explained) Green Spanish-accented midget boy: Sorry. Forgot to explain. She is Maria Gonchita Teresa Rosalita. Or for short, Maria! (He combs his hair) Ace: Okay…. (He changes the subject) Ace: Anyway, what are your names? Four green boys: Oh, sorry. (They proceed to introduce themselves) Green snake-like boy: My name is Sssssanford D. Ingleberry. But everyone callsssss me Sssssnake, gotsssss it? Ace: Yeah. Got it. Green Spanish-accented midget boy: And mine is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra. But just call me either Li’l Arturo or just Arturo. And nobody, not even you, mess with me, okay? Okay. Ace: Yeah…. (He realized something) Ace: Your name in Spanish means “Arthur,” right? Arturo: Yep. Ace: Well, my heritage is Italian, Japanese, and Spanish. (The four boys clamored in agreement) Ace: You’re Spanish heritage as well? Green goofy boy: Yep! Duh, anyway, my name is Big William W. Williams, but call me either Big Billy or just Billy. Hi there. (The green ape-like boy blew a bunch of raspberries) Ace: Your name is Grubber J. Gribberish, but call you Grubber? (The green ape-like boy, now revealed to be Grubber, blew a raspberry, meaning “Yes.” Then Snake asked away to Ace) Snake: Anyway, what’ssss yourssss? Ace: Me? (He shrugged) Ace: My name is Ace D. Copular. But just call me Ace. (The four boys got interested) Arturo: Cool. Ace: Now that the introductions are done, we best split up. Now go home while I…. (He noticed them slowly becoming glum) Ace: What? Billy: We have no home to go to. We lost it. Ace: (Realizing) Oh, Maleficent and Hunter J’s attack, right? (The four nods. Then Ace spoke up, trying not to upset them) Ace: Well, uh…. I don’t know what to say, but…. You guys, well…. You ain’t so bad, and…. If you like, we can, uh…. (Snake, along with Billy, Arturo, and Grubber, brightened up slowly) Arturo: Go with you? Ace: (Confused) Huh? Snake: You do likessss ussss! Ace: (Surprised) What? (He tried to make an excuse) Ace: No, no, no! I didn’t say that! Billy: (Playfully) That’s what it sounded like. Arturo: And you’re not as tough as you think to us. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Ace: Back off! Get away from me! Arturo: (Shrugging his shout off) Hey, Ace? I guess we can be'' amigos?'' (Ace suddenly got calmly surprised and interested by Arturo speaking Spanish) Ace: Amigos? You also know Spanish? Arturo: Si. That’s my heritage, like you. Snake: Most of usssss knowsssss sssssome Sssspanish too. (Ace gave a look of somewhat interest as Billy, Snake, and Arturo started singing) Billy: Look how we get along together I think it’s great the way we blend Snake: You triessss to be asssssss tough assssss leather But we can ssssssee that’sssss jussssst pretend Arturo: We’ll find our way through bad stuff like weather Just you and us right to the end (Ace got surprised at them wanting to go with him to somewhere) Four: Hey buddy, looks like we’re one like a team And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend Now you go (Then they speak) Billy: Take it, Ace! (Ace crossed his arms in annoyance and gave a cold shoulder, but that didn’t faze them) Snake: Hey, Accccce, what’ssssss a flower called before it opensssss? (Ace turned to him like he’s stupid) Ace: What kind of question is that?! (He punches Snake) Snake: Ouch! (He rubs his punched cheek while feeling bad) Snake: Sssssorry. (Feeling briefly guilty, Ace gave in with an annoyed sigh) Ace: Fine! It’s called a bud. (Snake got happy and hugged Ace) Snake: Nicccccce, we’re budssssss! Ace: (While being hugged) Hey! (Gets annoyed) ''Ugh! ''(After the hug ended, the singing resumed, with Ace singing along in annoyance and anger) Billy: Look how we get along together Ace: You guys are really annoying Billy: I think it’s great the way we blend Ace: You’re like thorns stuck in my side Snake: You triessss to be asssssss tough assssss leather Ace: This isn’t something I’m enjoying Snake: But we can ssssssee that’sssss jussssst pretend Ace: I should have let that tree crush you Arturo: We’ll find our way through bad stuff like weather Ace: You want a friend, go find someone else Arturo: Just you and us right to the end Ace: Like say, some bunny rabbits Four: Hey buddy, looks like we’re one like a team Ace: Don’t call me buddy Four: And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend Ace: No way, not me Four: Now you try (Then the speaking resumed) Billy: Take it, Ace! Arturo: Hey, Ace? What would one say if you’d like a handshake? Ace: (Angrily aghast) Seriously?! Billy: (Playfully) Come on, answer the question. (Ace calmed down and gave in) Ace: Fine. Some say, “Put it there.” Arturo: Put it there? (He happily shakes Ace’s hand, much to his surprise) Arturo: Excellente! Ace: (Annoyed) Again?! (Groans in annoyance) ''Ugh! ''(Then after the handshake ended, Ace started singing while the four spoke and/or sang through it) Snake: Come on, admitssss it! Ace: When you’re a loner you’re a loner Billy: You actually like us, just admit it Ace: You don’t go finding friends to hope for Snake: Alright, I’mssss gonna hold my breath (He holds his breath) Ace: Why don’t you go find someone else? (Arturo, Billy, and Grubber got concerned for Snake, who is holding his breath) Arturo: (To Snake) Snake, quit it (To Ace) Ace, admit it Ace: (Ignoring Arturo) And annoy him or her for all I care? Billy: I may be stupid, but you’re gonna cause Snake’s death (Ace got confused while turning to them) Ace: What do you mean “gonna cause his death?” (He noticed Snake turning red slowly from him holding his breath) Snake: (Holding his breath) It’sssss getting dark…. Ace: (Getting concerned) Why is he holding his own breath? Snake: (Holding his breath) G-G-Goodbye, Ace…. (He collapsed on the ground, still holding his breath as Arturo, Billy, and Grubber and even Ace got concerned) Ace: Hey, Snake, knock it off! (They notice to their concern Snake turning blue) Ace: What the…? You’re turning blue! (Ace starts slapping Snake repeatedly in desparation) Ace: Breath, come on! Snake! Arturo: See, you care! Ace: (Realizing) Well…. Billy: (Desperately) Come on, say it! (Giving in, Ace confessed calmly as he resumed singing and during his line, Snake exhaled and his green coloration returned to normal) Ace: Alright, I, guess you guys are cool (Ace helps a recovered Snake up) Snake: (Hopefully) You meansssss you like usssssss? Ace: A little Arturo: (Happily) We’re ''amigos'' Ace: (Playfully) Don’t rush it Billy: Okay (Then the five concluded their song through dance) Five: Looks like I got me a…. Friend (Then after the song ended, they laughed merrily. After that’s done, Ace gave in happily) Ace: Okay. You can tag along with me. But don’t slow me down. Four: Gotcha! Snake: Accccce? Ace: Hmm? Snake: Why are yousssss out here in the firsssst placcccce? (Then after realizing what he’s supposed to do, Ace began his explanation, and they started their walk together) Coming up: After naming themselves the Gangreen Gang, Ace’s group meet up with Drake, who tricks them into going to Emerald City to sell an actual Inca Guard spear to a guard there, which unknown to the Gangreen Gang, is fake. After that’s done and the five green boys left, Seifer’s group, having witnessed it secretly, berate Drake at first, but Drake forces them to keep his scheme a secret. Then Snake’s confession of his past after nearly losing his charm, they end up unknowingly conning a certain snail guard. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies